My Secret Mistake
by haydub07
Summary: What happens when Brooke has to go back to Tree Hill and face her loved ones with a secret they never knew?
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my first real story, so it's not going to be the best, and I know that! My friend, Candy Baby gave me the idea for this story. She may not know it though. Lately I've been really depressed and she's been with me and she gave me comfort. Thank you Candy baby, and I love yous!!

Also, and my Brucas girls this is for you!! Enjoy!

My Secret Mistake

Prolouge

It was a hot, sunny Malibu morning when Brooke woke up. She stretched her arms above her head when she heard a muffled cry start. Getting up, Brooke ran to the next room, and picked up Lexi. "Shh…" she whispered patting Lexi's back. Lexi was short for Alexia. She was about 6 months old. Brooke looked into Lexi's big blue eyes. "We get to go back to my old home soon. To see my friends, your aunts and uncles, and we get to see… your daddy. We have to face them sometime." Brooke had left Tree Hill right after she got pregnant. It was about a week or so after graduation. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She just… left.

When Brooke had gotten to California, she called her parents and moved in with them. It didn't really seem like it though. It seemed like she was living by her self, considering her parents were always gone. After 7 months, they bought Brooke her own house right next to theirs. She decorated her room, and when she found out the sex of the baby, she decorated Lexi's room.

After feeding Lexi, Brooke got dressed and started packing some of her and Lexi's things. It would be a long trip from Malibu to Tree Hill. Brooke grabbed her plane tickets and went out the door. Her and Lexi had a flight to Tree Hill at 2:00 and would probably get there around 7:00.

When Brooke and Lexi finally arrived at the Tree Hill airport, it was 7:02. Brooke got a rental car, knowing she would need it. She put Lexi in her car seat, and then she got into her aqua blue Grand Prix. She drove until she saw the lights of a _Holiday Inn, _and she pulled into the drive way. Brooke got the key to her room and took a very sleepy Lexi into room 3. She decided that they've had a long day, so they would just sleep for the rest of the night. She planned on visiting Haley in the morning.


	2. Hello Goodbye

Thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me happy!! Also, sorry it's so short. Promise they'll be longer!

**My Secret Mistake- Hellogoodbye**

Waking up to a cry, Brook got up and swept Lexi into her arms. While feeding her, Brooked looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:11 am. She decided to stay up and get dressed so she and Lexi could go visit Haley. After getting ready, Brooke got Lexi, and got into her car. She assumed Nathan and Haley lived in the same apartment… at least she hoped so.

Letting out a deep breath, Brooke got out of the car. Taking Lexi, she walked to Nathan and Haley's apartment door. "Here it goes." Brooke knocked on the red door that was formerly her own. After a few seconds, Brooke saw the door open. "Oh my gosh, Brooke! Hi!" Haley gave Brooke a big hug.

"Come in! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just…I thought I'd pay Tree Hill a visit."

"Well I'm glad you did! Sit! So who is this pretty girl?"

_Pretty Girl. That's what—_Brooke shook it out of her head. "Um, this is Lexi. Actually it's Alexia, but we call her Lexi for short."

"She's so sweet! Can I hold her?" Haley looked at Brooke with her child-like eyes. Brooke hesitated a little considering she was the only her who actually has held her. Besides her mom, but that was like only once.

"Uh, sure." Brooke handed Lexi over to Haley. "So, where's Nathan?"

"He's out with James."

"Oh." Brooke looked a little relieved. "Who's James?"

"My son. That's what Nathan and I decided to name him. James Lucas Scott."

_Lucas._ "T-that's really cute, Haley."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said smiling while trying to make Lexi laugh. "So, w-who's the father?" Haley wondered if she should have kept her mouth shut. 

"Um the father… I really don't want to talk about the father." Brooke was looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh, no no. It's okay."

"So," Haley was trying to change the subject. "Are you going to visit anyone else while you're here?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Peyton." Lexi started crying, as if she were telling Brooke it was time to go.

"Oh!" Haley handed Brooke her mini me.

"Sorry! She's probably just hungry. We should really get going anyway.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by Brooke. It's been really nice seeing you. I'm really sorry Nathan wasn't here.

"It's okay. I'll stop by before I leave."

"That would be great." Haley gave Brooke a final hug.

"Haley. I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for just leaving. Without telling you or anyone else. I just…had to."

"I understand Brooke. But I was really worried about you." Brooke smiled again, opened the door, and said one last "goodbye".


	3. It's Not Over

**Chapter 2: It's Not Over**

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love them!! BTW, as I said before I WILL make my chapters longer, but I'm having a little writer's block. Anyway, here's my next chapter! R & R!

After leaving Haley's apartment, Brooke got back into her car. "Where to next?" Brooke said this to Lexi, who probably had no idea what she was saying. She was thinking _Karen's Café,_ but what if _he_ was there. She didn't want to risk it. Brooke started the car, and backed out of the spot in the parking lot. Turning right Brooke drove the familiar route. Brooke got to her destination, turned off her car, and got our. Quickly, she went to the passenger's side, and took Lexi out of her car seat, and put her into her pink stroller. Deciding to take the risk, Brooke stepped inside the once familiar Café. Looking around, she saw no one she knew.

"This is good." Brooke mumbled under her breath. She walked towards the bar and took a seat. Brooke looked at the menu to see what had changed in the past year.

"Brooke? Is that you?" Brooke heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"Oh my gosh, Karen! Hi!" Karen came from behind the bar and gave Brooke a long hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Karen said still hugging Brooke. Finally after letting go, Karen noticed Lexi.

"And who is this little one?"

"This is Lexi." Karen reached down to pick her up, assuming it was already okay. "Lexi Anna Davis."

"That's a very pretty name." Karen kissed Lexi on the forehead, and put her back into her stroller. "So what can I get you? It's on me." Karen said, walking back behind the bar.

"Karen…" Brooke was shaking her head.

"No, Brooke, I mean it. It's on me."

"Uh, okay. Thanks Karen. Can I get a cheese omelet, with a side of hash browns, and 2 pieces of bacon? And then can you fill this bottle with apple juice?" Brooked handed Lexi's bottle to Karen.

"Sure thing. It'll be done soon." Karen smiled and winked at Brooke who was now looking outside. A few minutes later, Karen came back.

"I'm sure Lucas will be excited to hear that you're in town." "No! Karen, please don't tell him I'm here." Trying to make an excuse for why she just said that about her son, Brooke again said something. "I don't really want anyone to know I'm here. At least not yet. I've only went and seen Haley."

"Okay. I promise I won't tell Lucas you're here."

"Thank you Karen. Again, for everything." Brooked smiled at Karen as she smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Remembering, Brooke called Haley. She remembered she forgot to tell her not to tell anyone besides Nathan that she was in town.

"Hello?" Brooke heard the deep voice and instantly knew it was Nathan.

"H-hi, Nathan!"

"Brooke, is that you?"

"Um yeah!" Brooke paused for a moment wondering if he already knew she was in town. "Nathan, I know that I haven't gotten to talk to you yet, so I'm stopping by before I leave, but I need to talk to Haley." Brooke was hoping he'd understand.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." Brooke could hear Nathan's voice fading as he took the phone and handed it to Haley.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Hi Haley. Um…I was just wondering, have you…have you told anyone that I'm here?"

"No. Why?" Brooke's heart slowed down to a semi normal beat.

"Thank God. Because I was hoping you wouldn't. I really don't want anyone to know I'm here. At least not until _I _tell them or see them."

"Okay Brooke. I won't say a word. And I'll make sure Nathan does the same."

"Thank you Haley." Brooke was smiling even though she knew Haley couldn't see it.

"No problem Brooke. That's what friends are for." Haley was also smiling, knowing Brooke was doing the same. Brooke hung up her phone, just as Karen came with her food.

"There you are Miss Brooke." Karen said, setting down here omelet and hash browns in front of Brooke. "And there you are Miss Lexi." Karen handed Brooke the bottle, who gave it to Lexi.

"Thanks again Karen."

"You're welcome…again."

Mmm. These were just as good as Brooke had remembered them. When she used to go there every Saturday morning for breakfast, she'd get the same exact meal.

After she and Lexi were done, Brooke got up from the bar and straightened her shirt.

"Bye Karen!" Brooke shouted in the back, loud enough for Karen to here her.

"See ya!" Brooke turned around to face the door and saw the figure in the doorway. It was _him._


End file.
